Wandering Limbs
by persnikitty5
Summary: After their first date is interrupted Joss and John take one more shot at a romantic evening together. Please R&R


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Person of Interest. The title is from a song by Kimbra.

* * *

><p>Joss stood in front of the door to his apartment and knocked. Despite the ongoing internal debate she was having she forced herself to get this far, there was no way she was going to back down now. Technically this was their second date so the hard part was basically over, she reasoned. She knocked again when she did not hear an answer. She was starting to think this may have been a bad idea.<p>

John could feel her nerves outside his door. He had to admit he was shocked that she had taken him up on his second invitation. He thought she might use their previous mishap as an excuse not to try again. He chuckled to himself as he heard her knock again. There was no harm in making her wait just a few more seconds. John had to admit he had fun that night. They had a friendly dinner at her place which quickly escalated into something more than friendly on her couch. Before things could go any further they were caught in the act by her son Taylor. The night ended quickly after that and they agreed to meet again at his place. He walked towards the door and was greeted with a lovely sight.

"Hey Joss." He said greeting her warmly. "Come in." John stepped aside letting her pass through. Joss entered and looked around the living room. "Nice place." She said removing her jacket. She placed it on the rack by the door and turned around to look at him. She caught his gaze as he looked her over. Their first meeting was cut short so Joss made sure to dress in her most mouthwatering outfit. If the look on John's face was any indication; she had done an excellent job. They looked at each other taking in the other's appearance simultaneously. Joss noted John was dressed in his usual button down and slacks but tonight his shirt was a light shade of gray which complemented his blue eyes. She smiled as she looked him over. Every time she saw him he became more handsome.

The effort she put into her appearance did not go unnoticed by John. "You look beautiful Joss." He said, stepping closer to her and placing a light kiss on her cheek. John placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her into the living room. "Excuse me a moment, we wouldn't want any unnecessary eyes." Joss nodded in understanding and John disappeared into the hallway. In truth John had already taken care of the cameras and other surveillance devices Finch set up in the apartment but it didn't hurt to be certain. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of wine.

While Joss was waiting her detective skills got the best of her. She looked around the living room noting the few neutral decorations; just enough to let anyone know that a person inhabited the space without gaining too much personal knowledge about the resident. She made her way over to a shelf that housed a small entertainment setup. As long as she was waiting for John she may as well enjoy some music. She was curious to see the type of music John listened to when he wasn't out fighting crime with Finch.

John came down the hallway and stared at her. He could not help but smile. There she was in front of the stereo system that Finch had placed in the apartment flipping through the iPod. He listened as the smooth sounds of a trumpet came through the speakers. Joss then stood up slowly moving her body to the melody and humming along softly. John took the moment to admire her. She was dressed in a simple spaghetti strapped dress, with a low sweetheart neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. The dress stopped just below the knee and the fabric melded with her body accentuating her curves. The fabric of her dress moved in time with her body and the music filling the apartment.

"I never pegged you for a jazz man." She said still facing the stereo with her eyes closed.

"There's a lot about me you don't know about me Detective." John replied smoothly setting the wine down on the table. He was suddenly behind her wrapping her in a gentle embrace. She jumped and let out a small giggle as he spun her around to face him. He picked up the glass of wine and handed it to her watching as she took a sip. John found himself staring at her mouth and exposed neck as she swallowed her sip of wine. It seemed everything Joss did, enthralled him. Joss watched him staring at her, normally such an intense gaze would irritate her but not from John. She could only imagine the thoughts that were in his head. He made no attempt to hide the lustful gazes he had given her since she arrived and honestly she wouldn't have it any other way.

"May I have this dance?" He asked taking her empty wine glass and setting it down. He pulled her body against his and she smiled in reply raising an eyebrow in question of John's skills. "Don't worry Joss," he said bending down to place his mouth next to her ear, "I know all the right moves." The sound of his low seductive whisper sent chills down her spine. John smirked when he witnessed the frenzy he was putting her in. They stayed in the embrace swaying slowly as the trumpet's melody continued. The combination of Joss's soft brown skin and the smooth fabric of her fitted dress was mesmerizing. This woman was far more intoxicating than any whisky that had ever touched his lips. John spun her around and pulled her back towards his body. Her back was placed firmly against his strong chest as he held her. Joss placed her hands on top of his as they held each other. John reached up and swept her hair over her left shoulder allowing him access to the delicate skin of her neck. Joss titled her head slightly letting out a soft moan as John placed small kisses on her exposed skin. His mouth travelled to her ear once again as he nipped at the lobe eliciting another moan from Joss. She moved her hips pressing back against John's growing erection causing him to raise an eyebrow at her bold move. "Why detective," he said in a husky whisper, "are you getting fresh with me? It's only our second date." He spun her around once again and they were now face to face. Joss explored his body moving her hands from their safe position on his hips up towards his chest. The fabric of his crisp button down gave way to the smooth olive skin of his neck. She ran her finger along his jaw and fingered the spot of gray hair near his temple. Joss stared into his eyes losing herself in the music and his touch. He was the same John that irritated and intrigued her with his smug looks and playful banter but something about this moment made everything seem brand new.

He wasn't sure how but he managed to pull Joss's body closer to his but he did. John immersed himself in the sensations of her body. The smell of her shampoo as he bent his head to breathe in her hair and the feel of her skin as he lightly ran his fingers over her exposed back. Their dance became more sensual and filled with the unspoken need they each felt for one another.

Joss felt the dance matched the intensity John displayed when he looked at her. Everything about the man in front of her thrilled, excited and unnerved her all at the same time. The track ended but John held on tight to Joss for a few more seconds. He put some distance between them looking down at her through hooded eyes. She smiled up at him then ran her hands slowly down his arms; her touch lingering on his hands. Joss then stepped around him and sauntered down the hall towards his bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and turned looking at John over her shoulder. A silent challenge in her eyes as she disappeared into the room. She wasn't sure what brought on this new level of courage but she didn't want to let this moment, this feeling pass her by. How could something so intense and so personal be anything but right?

John watched her in awe. He knew Carter was strong and would go after what she wanted but it was different seeing her this way outside of work. Outside of the numbers, badges, guns and all the other bullshit they dealt with. She was just Jocelyn in this moment and he was just John. He felt the baggage they both carried slip away. He watched as she moved seductively down the hallway reaching her hands around to pull down the zipper at the back of her dress. John caught a glimpse of the matching lingerie she wore and he started to feel lightheaded. She stopped in front of the door shrugging off the dress as she looked at him over her shoulder. His legs finally caught up with his brain as he quickly moved after her. He pushed open the door to find her sitting on the bed waiting for him. All he could do was look at her. He needed time to collect himself. Joss had come to see him as a calm, cool and collected man always in control of the situation but she did things to him that brought up long forgotten feelings. Even the simple act of sitting on his bed was the most seductive thing he had ever witnessed.

"What's the matter John, cat got your tongue?" She said as she stood up allowing him to examine her in all her glory. She wore a black strapless bra with blue detailing and matching panties that exposed her firm bottom.

"Well Joss, if I had known you were hiding all this under your suits I would have put the moves on you sooner." He said, flashing his famous smirk. Joss rolled her eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. John parted his lips allowing her warm tongue entrance into his mouth. They broke the kiss and Joss soon began working on his shirt quickly undoing the buttons and sliding them down his shoulders and onto the floor. She backed him into the edge of his bad forcing him to sit. He lay back on the bed all the while wearing that smirk. She straddled him bending down to nip at his mouth; she sucked on his bottom lip briefly before pulling away. She kissed her way down his torso running her fingers over the flat scars she encountered. Her ministrations were rewarded with soft moans from John's mouth and she smiled to herself. Each time John tried to hold her to the spot she would move to another. When she arrived at his lower abdomen she placed a gentle kiss on the scar left by Snow's bullet. She rested her hands on his waistband and sat up.

"Now Joss," he said, raising his head to look at her "no one likes a tease." Joss flashed her own smug grin at him. John sat up switching their positions so Joss was on her back. He grabbed her legs and slowly parted them. He kissed and nipped from her ankles to her inner thighs as he made his way towards her warm wet center. John reached down peeling off her panties and throwing them in the corner with the rest of their clothes.

Joss let out a moan as she closed her eyes. She opened the again to see John devouring her. The sight of his head between her legs was enough to make her orgasm. John really did know all the right moves. She arched her back once more as he began inserting his tongue in and out of her sex. Joss was sure she was panting like a bitch in heat but she didn't care. John anticipated every one of her needs and desires and this was only the beginning. She grew wetter by the minute thinking of what he would do once he was inside her, buried deep in her heat.

John continued his work between her legs bringing Joss to her first orgasm of the night. She took a minute to come down from her high then she sat up. Reaching frantically for his belt Joss stripped him of his pants and boxer briefs. He was now fully exposed to her and licked her lips at the sight of his long thick cock. Joss looked up at him and held his gaze. John knew what she wanted without the need for words. He lay down on the bed and Joss straddled him never breaking eye contact as she slid down his cock. She moved her hips in a slow rhythm similar to the dance they shared only moments before. John watched as she continued to ride him. Her body was the perfect blend of muscle and feminine curves. She threw her head back and breathed his name. John watched in awe as she continued to move. The fluidity of her movements reminded him of bundles of brown silk unraveling in the wind. He sat up still gripping her hips and latched onto her nipple. John alternated between sucking and biting as he moved between her breasts. It was perhaps the closest he would get to heaven. He continued to kiss, lick, and suck on her skin. He marked Joss, she was his and his alone. He needed to devour every inch of her succulent skin; she was his nourishment slowly bringing him back to life. Joss's pace quickened as she neared her second orgasm of the night. John held onto her hips thrusting upwards filing her to the hilt. Their moans and cries of pleasure filled his apartment as Joss reached her climax. John's own release soon followed. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms Joss with her head on his chest.

"I can feel you smiling Joss, what is it?" She raised her head and looked him in the eye. "If I knew you put out so easily I would have put the moves on you sooner." She said, smiling even wider as John flipped her over and tickled her mercilessly.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Maddsgirl75 for beta-ing once again. You are the best! Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
